Alex Russo and the Goblet of Fire
by of-souffles-and-daleks
Summary: how did Voldemort ever find out about Alex's magical powers? well, now you can finally find out! set before And You Thought You Were Different. Full summary inside. Rated T for safety. contains vampires, werewolves, wizards, mermaids. *ON HIATUS*
1. Trailer

_This is the wonderful trailer to my new fanfic. As you can tell by the title, it's basically Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (fun fact:my fave book) but with Alex Russo._

*****man's voice*** **mk (you know the one who sounds creepy)(I think he did a harry potter ad…or something like that. Not like the cheery Disney voice. You know the one I mean?)

This autumn/winter

Alex Russo

*insert picture here*

Is coming to hogwarts

To learn magic

*clip of Alex performing a spell*

To meet new friends:

Ginny: Hi, I'm Ginny, That's Hermione.

*cut to nex scene*

Fred and George: We're Gred

*cut to next scene*

Mrs Weasley: Call me Molly

*Cut to next scene*

Mrs Weasley: This is Bill, Charlie and Percy.

Mr Weasley: And I'm Mr Weasley. Call me Arthur

*cut to next scene*

Ron: I'm Ron.

And maybe a new love?

Harry: Hi. I'm Hedwig. I mean, Harry. My owl's Hedwig.

Join us here to find out just how Alex came to meet the man who would potentially ruin her life forever;

Voldemort: Alex…..Russo…perfect.

*cut*

Voldemort: Kill the spare

Alex: CEDRIC!

*insert flash of green light, then sorting hat's voice*

Sorting Hat: you're not the only one who can read minds you know…..

*harry potter theme tune*

Coming soon to

Note: Hatselena Gomez would like to add that she does not own the baseline story, the caracters or the companies (sadly).

She does own the retarded Alex.

That is all.

She would also like to ask if she could NOT be sued, she has no money left, she speant it all on the Anime Convention, an Amy Diamond CD and Selena Gomez and The Scene's CD. And chocolate.


	2. New Start

I_ know i promised to upload quicker, but this is the only moment i have on the laptop. _

_this chapter is kind of a fail i promise promise promise the next one is a lot better, and a lot longer. :)_

_I've written it in a different style, cos I will be copying bits out of the book. Well, ill be copying most of it out of the book._

_This book contains spoilers for those retards who haven't read Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. _

_I will only say this once, I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR WIZARDS OF WAVERLY PLACE! Unfortunately. If I owned disney let me tell you now Miley Cyrus would have no job. Ever. _

_BUT I DO OWN THE ALEX IN THIS STORY! (the werewolf wizard vampire mermaid)_

_IF I find out you are using her in your stories I will personally kill you. i mean it. :P_

_No hard feelings?_

The moment Alex walked into the Waverly Sub Station, she knew something was wrong. Her parents, Jerry and Teresa, and her brothers, Max and Justin, were crowded round the table with a letter infront of them.

"Hey. What's up?" Alex said. She sat herself down and helped herself to the bacon on the table. It was cooked, but still good. By the look on her parents face, she ws sure it had nothing to do with the fact that Justin's 'they're-not-barbies-they're-collectables' had magically found their way into the bin.

"Alex. We've just got a letter from Professor Crumbs." Her mother started saying.

"Let me guess. He doesn't want a magical retard for a student, especially as she could kill the whole school in 5 minutes." Sighed Alex. Since this whole Vampire-Werewolf-marmaid thing, she was used to being treated differently.

"No. well…yes…but not like that. The goveners don't want the other students in any danger. He tried to fight back and ended up in a plastic ball pit for three weeks." Explained Jerry.

"So now you're stuck here. How sad." Justin said.

"Hey. I'm not the twenty year old who still insists on being tucked into bed at night." Retorted Alex.

"Wow. I thought that was Alex making stuff up again." Laughed Max.

"Whave I ever made stuff up? Wait….oh." Said Alex.

"Anyway, his pen-friend from England has offered you a place in his school. it would give you a chance to learn a new form of magic." Jerry continued to say.

"What, the old latin-based stuff we learned about last year at WizTech?" Alex asked. She started thinking back to her last year at WizTech. She was normal (well, as normal as she could ever get). She had made lots of friends. She still had Mason. Mason, the only boyfriend she had ever really loved. Even her relationship with Dean was nothing compared to that with Mason.

After a wonderful 2 months together, a disasterous fight left both Alex and Justin single, Juliet loosing her vampire powers and Mason becoming a wolf. Alex still wore the True Love necklace Mason gave her when they had almost kissed. It had never stopped glowing.

"Yes. It is an amazing opportunity, as you cannot join this school unless you get a letter before you are 11. You will be added to the fourth year classes, so you will have to act 14, 15 at the most. The Headmaster will be over tomorrow to put you into a house. You will then leave the following week to stay with a family of wizards in your year. I'm sure you will become great friends, even if you are in different houses." Jerry paused for a minute. "Alex?"

"yes. sounds great. I'm just gonna go hunt, don't wanna kill this professor." Alex ran out of the room at the speed of light, turning herself into a slightly pink brown wolf the size of a bear. She made her way out of New York, and headed for Wyoming, one of the emptiest states there was. There are more people airborne over the US than live in Wyoming, Montana, North Dakota and South Dakota. _(Note: if this is wrong, excuse me and tell me so I can fix it asap, just repeating what I was told.)_ She found herself in her forest just twenty minutes later. After a refreshing snack of deer, she focused on her main worry, how to hide what she was. England was one of the rainiest countries she's ever heard of, except for some place in Norway. How was she meant to go about her daily life with the possibility of turning into a fish? She's tried every spell in the book, literally, but there was nothing strong enough to penetrate her thick skin. The only hope she had was to steal the Forbidden Book Of Spells and Dad's titanium wand, but, after the disater a few years ago, it was no wonder she wasn't allowed within three metres of it. She just had to hope that the weather would be nice to her, or that the extra powers that came with the tail would work, maybe she could turn the water to snow? Snow wouldn't harm her, as she was ice cold so the snow wouldn't melt, if anything it would freeze even more! She then ran from Wyoming to Manhatten in less that an hour (there were more people around now), just in time to see Justin walking off to the toy store, he was still looking for his 'collectable' barbie dolls. As she walked in, she saw Harper and Zeke sitting down in the shop. Alex walked up to them, Harper was talking about making a new penguin outfit, and Zeke was bored out of his mind, so Alex thought she should save him.

"Hey Guys, whattup?" said Alex, unaware that there were drops of blood all over her clothes. Hey, she was never a tidy eater.

"hi Alex. Uuh, you got a little summit on your top." Zeke pointed to her top.

"Oh, no, that's a new design." Though Harper and Zeke had been an item for three years, Alex was still unable to trust him. Mainly because when he fainted (which he did nearly every time Harper kissed him) he spilled many secrets, like how he still sleapt with nappies on. Cringe.

"Alex, I heard about the new school. I can't believe you're gonna be in England for a whole year!" Harper sounded like she was gonna cry at some point, and she wanted to.

"it's ok, you can cry." Alex hugged her friend. She had known Harper since they were both eight. Now, ten years later, they were still inseperable. Through that time there had been crushes on brothers (Harper), bringing home innapropriate boyfriends (Alex), going through being bullied by all-time bitch, GiGi (both of them), and many trips to the theatre.

Harper didn't cry, she screamed. Another thing Alex had had to cope with, being embarrased, weather it was one of Harpers outfits, or her yelling, or her crying.

"look, come upstairs, everyone's looking at us." Alex and Zeke both had to carry Harper upstairs, though Alex didn't need any help. She could have picked up Harper, Zeke and the White House with one hand.

"Harper, its not like a prison. There are such things as half term. I'll flash myself…um…ill 'flash' back" Alex sighed a sigh of relief that she managed to skim over that error that fast.

"I know but….but….." and she started crying again.

After Harper calmed down, Zeke took her to buy some new mannequin heads and Alex went up to her room. She lay on her bed and cursed her life for the thousandth time. She also imagined what the year ahead would be like if she wasn't a 'magical retard'. She'd be at WizTech. She'd have Mason by her side. There would be no more sleepless nights. She's be able to use the toilet! She's be able to eat actual food, not meat and blood. She'd be with Mason now, running in the park, throwing him sticks, laughing at the strange looks they got. She stared out of her window and thought she saw him, Mason, running around on Waverly Place. Shaking her head, she started packing her many suitcases for the year ahead.

_That was the first chapter. I know its short. The next ones will be a lot longer, I promise. Also, its kinda crap. Im half asleep. Please review! And tell all your mates to review! _

_Thankyou, _

_Hatselena. Yes, I changed my name. but I'll always be Hatsyetta Chocolate. :P_

_Just call me Hatselena. Or Hatsyetta. Or Hatsy. Or Heckles. Or Hatsy Mc Waffle. Any will do. _

_And, as always, first to review will get a sneaky peeky. _

_The race is on! 8}_


	3. Fairwell, Waverly Place

_OK, my mistake. This isnt the super long one, the next one is. Sorry bout that mix up. _

The next day, Alex walked downstairs at eight to find an old looking wizard sitting on the sofa, watching TV. Her parents were no where to be seen, they were probably either asleep or cleaning downstairs. Alex looked again at the wizard. He had long, white hair and was wearing robes of purple.

"uuh, do you want anything to eat?' Alex asked, as it was obvious that the wizard was more interested in the news.

The Wizard turned round. Not only did he have white hair, he also had a long, white beard, which he had tucked into his brown leather belt. He had a long, crooked nose and kind, blue eyes behind a pair of half-moon glasses. He smiled at Alex, and stood up.

"No thankyou. You must be Alex." The wizard shook Alex's hand. "I'm Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, but you can just call me Professor Dumbledore."

"hey. So…I heard you're here to…sort me?" Alex was totally reading his mind, and had no idea what was going on.

"yes. I thought you'd be less embarassed being sorted beforehand than with the new first-years. They can be rather small. If I can ask you to sit on the chair…." Professor Dumbledore gestured to the sofa-chair beside him. Alex sat down, as instructed.

"so…well…now you need to put this hat on. It will tell you which house you will be in." now Dumbledore was handing her a manky old hat. Alex was use to embarassing hats, she had to wear one when her wizard powers grew stronger, which usually happens when the wizard is 12 or 13.

As Alex put the hat on, she heard a small voice.

"so…you're that girl. Well let me tell you now, you're not the only one who reads minds…" The voice sounded harsh, but at the same time gentle, if that was possible. "so…which house will you be? Not Slytherin, that's definate, your heart is pure. Uuh, too brave for Hufflepuff, and no where near clever enough for Ravenclaw. I suppose you'll have to be…GRYFFINDOR!"

The hat shouted out the last word, and Alex wrenched the hat off and placed it into Dumbledore's outstreched hand.

"I'm guessing I'm in Gryffindor. Is that good?" Alex didn't trust that hat.

"that's good. I myself was in Gryffindor, as are the family you'll be staying with. You have a garunteed..um..six friends before you even get to school. Now, about your special…abilities…do you want the staff and pupils to know?"

"well, not the Pupils. I guess some of the teachers should know, but that's all. I don't want to move schools again." Alex was getting sick of her 'special abilities', they meant she couldn't do many things, like swim in public pools, grow up, have kids, eat any food that isn't meat related (she could suffer marshmallows and jellybeans and stuff like that.)

"a wise choice. I don't think the parents would be happy about this, nor the Ministry. I will tell your head of house, though. We'll keep it between us three, and remember, you can always come to me with any problems." Alex could tell that Dumbledore was determined to make her education enjoyable. "I'll be back here in an hour, so you should pack, then say goodbye to your friends. Till then, bye."

Before Alex could say anything, Dumbledore had disappeard.

"Hey. Who was that?" Max had evidently just woken up; his hair was all over his face, his t-shirt twisted all over his body and his slippers were on the wrong feet. And, for some strange reason, he had socks on his hands and cheesepuffs stuck on his trousers.

"That was Professor Dumbledore. He's the principle of Hogwarts." Alex replied.

"Okay….and how the hell does he wake up so early?"

"It's almost lunchtime. You freak. Listen, I gotta suffer a screaming Harper. Pile up my suitcases in the lair."

"only if you pay me" Here we go again.

"$20. $10 now, $10 later." Now….how to get money back of him….she could sell him a deer head?

"um….ok….you know you can just get me a deer head. I was gonna buy one anyway" Max said.

"wait, what? You're refusing money?" Alex pinched herself. Surely she was dreaming. Max never refused money.

"yea. I'm in a good mood." Woah, ok, Alex thought.

"Ok then, if your in such a good mood you can go get Harper instead. It'd save me time, I need to get dressed properly" using magic. Yup.

"Yea, ok. Just lemmie get some shoes on." Max started to walk towards the door.

"So your gonna go out. Like that. In public. Looking like a hobo." Alex was absolutly disgusted, and she drank blood!

"yea. What of it?" Max was cofused. Then again, Max was always confused.

"I don't know you." and with that, Alex ran up to her room and wondering how Max was related to her.

About 10 minutes later, Alex, having used magic to pile all 20 suitcases into one, fluffy pink trunk (which matched her walls), was sitting downstairs, waiting for Harper, eating a pack of raw beef mince, getting a lot of strange looks from the customers, and planning a diversion to get Dad away from the safe, in which the Forbidden Book of Spells and the Family Wand were locked. As the safe penetrated magic, she had duplicated it and was planning to take the whole safe with her. It wasn't that big, so she would (hopefully) not look like a burgular.

Ok….five…four…three…two…one….

Right on cue, the fire bell went off.

"Everybody outside. Now. Teresa, turn the oven off. Max…Max! Where's Max?" Jerry was obviously enjoying the authority he had over everyone else.

"He's somewhere outside. Just look for the Hobo." Yelled Alex.

"ok. Alex, seeing as your safe, guard the cash register" Jerry left, followed by crowds of people.

Perfect, now….duplicate….get the real safe…BINGO! It was done. Now, come out and declare the fire fake. Um…first hide the safe…safe in trunk….close trunk...yes…ok…

"um, Dad. There was no fire. It was playing up again."

"ok. Everyone back inside. Alex, Harper's here, say goodbye and all that, Professor Dumblewatsit will be here in a few minutes." Teresa siezed the order this time, and Jerry followed her, looking very annoyed.

"Alex. What was that all about?" Harper had evidently been crying again, her eyes were red and puffy, and she looked a bit like a panda. Thought that may have been her outfit. Panda's were evidently her theme today.

"oh, fire alarm playing up again. You ok?"

"no. you?"

"well…." Alex was about to tell her that she stole the safe when a figure appeared out of no-where. Dumbledore walked up to Alex and said, "have you got all your stuff ready? We have to run, I'm missing FRIENDS. It's a super american sitcom, set right here in New York. Have you seen it.?"

"um…..i think so. With the guy who married three times?" Harper looked surprised that Alex knew all this. But there wasn't much else to do at three in the morning with a TV and DVD player in your room, and the whole set of FRIENDS left from a visit from..no…musn't think about it.

"what? who marries three times?"

"where are you up to?" Harper butted in.

"oh, well, sad story, Mr Heckles just died. He was such a good caracter."

"series two then? You've got a long way to go yet."

"why? How many series are there?"

Leaving Harper and Dumbledore discussing Mr Heckles, Alex walked back inside, grabbed her trunk and walked back outside.

"so…how we getting to England?" Alex asked.

"oh, well, I was going to Apparate, but I don't know how well you'll cope." Dumbledore's mind showed exactly what happened during Apparation, it seemed the same as flashing, but involved a lot more movement.

"I could flash us in? it's like Apparation, only less movement involved, and no chance of getting splinched." Suggested Alex.

"well, ok, if you want. I'll carry the trunk….." Dumbledore reached for the trunk, but, seeing as it now carried a safe as well as 20 suitcases full of stuff, he could barely lift it 2 cm off the ground.

"I'll take it," Alex took the safe off the proffessor, and held his arm. "So long, Harper. I'll see you…uuh….proffessor, when's…um…half term?"

"October. Most, if not all students stay at school during this time. The castle is decorated beautifully for Halloween, and there is a magnificant feast." Dumbledore was obviously proud of his school, thought Alex. She turned to harper, and told her she'd see her in October. She then turned to Dumbledore.

"ready?" she asked him.

"yes. you know where we're heading?"

"The Burrow. Somewhere near Ottery St Catchpole, I believe." Reading minds has it advantages. With one last look at America, she and Dumbledore disappeared in a flash of light, leaving Harper standing there alone.

_You like? You don't like? Leave a review. First reviewer gets a preview._

_Hatselena. _


	4. Meet the Weasleys

_I am terribly sorry for the wait. my computer deleted all of the files. I had the next 5 chapters all ready aswell! _. :|

_anyway, please enjoy this chapter. it is a bit longer than the others… :P_

Alex suddenly found herself in an old house, looking at a magnificent grandfather clock. But it wasn't the style that she found interesting, it was the fact that instead of numbers on the clock, there were various things such as 'work', 'home', 'travelling' and even 'mortal peril'. Alex knew that she was safe from that, though. She was as far from mortal as possible. She then moved away from the 'numerals' and focused on the hands of the clock. There were about seven of them, all with a different name on them, like 'Fred' and 'Molly'. All hands were pointing to the 'home' numeral. At least it wasn't raining yet. Alex highly doubted that this family would like her if the first time they saw her she had a tail.

Not that long after she'd arrived, a kind-faced, plump woman came through the door.

"Oh, hello! You must be Alex." She greeted Alex with a warm smile, "I'm Mrs Weasley, but you can call me Molly. I'm Ron's mum. We're very pleased to have you here."

"Hi Molly. Uuh..is there anywhere I can put my stuff?" said Alex, trying to seem as human as possible.

"Oh, yes. Right this way dear." Mrs Weasley led her up a huge staircase untill she came to two doors, standing only a short distance from eachother.

"You'll be staying in Ginny's room. We would have offered you the spare room, but my other sons are over for the World Cup, so it's already taken, I'm afraid. But I'm sure you'll get along well with Ginny and Hermione. Ron is in the next room, along with my other sons Fred and George. Hopefully we'll be collecting Harry today, so I'm sure you wont be lonely." Mrs Weasley saw Alex looking at the door. "I'd go in if I were you, get yourself comfortable while I cook the dinner. You must be hungry. What would you like?"

"Actually, I've literally only just had a Meatball Sub, so I'm kinda full. It's roundabout lunchtime in New York. but I'll probably want something in a minute!"

"Ok. yell if you need anything."

"Thankyou, Molly," Alex said. "I'll just get settled." And with that she went through the door, just as Mrs Weasley walked down the stairs.

As Alex walked in, she was greeted by a bushy-haired girl reading a book and a red-head drawing shapes in the air with her wand. She was expecting to find something different, a pillow fight or even a long girly chat, but no. wand shapes and a book.

"Hi, are you Alex?" the red-head asked, putting down her wand.

"Yea. uuuh…are you Ron's sister….?" Though Alex already knew the answer, she knew humans couldn't read other people's minds. At least she knew she had put on a good first impression, Ginny (yes, she already knew the name) was thinking very positive thoughts, including one very nice one about her eyes. Indeed, Alex did have an unusual colour eyes, completely different to the golden-brown of the normal vampires, her eyes where a deep turqiouise when thirsty, and almost purple when satisfied.

"Yes, I'm Ginny," said Ginny, "and that's Hermione. She's in the same house and year as you. I'm sure you'll get along with her. She would talk to you, but she's trying to learn the summoning charm."

"Oh, that's easy. I learned that ages ago." And as if to demonstrate, she summoned up the book beside Ginny's bed.

"Wow. But she's learning the verbal version. We don't start non-verbal till sixth year. Indeed, we don't start non-wand till seventh year." Ginny explained in a surprised voice. _(a.n. dunno when they learn hand magic at Hogwarts)_

"Oh. I do know some verbal spells. like…Piggly Wiggly get in the decided not to use her wand for that, just saying the spell was enough, she didn't want to trap Ginny in a cube of jelly.

"Well, that is completely different to our spells. Our's are more…uuh…latin-based." Ginny told Alex.

"Oh, right," Alex already knew that aswell. She also decided to not learn the english spells, after all, if she could do the magic surely the teachers should leave her alone.

"So, what's it like in New York?" Ginny asked, sitting down on her bed, and gesturing to a comfortable looking mattress on the floor next to Hermione's.

Alex put her trunk on the dusty floor and sat down the mattress was very comfortable. Too bad it would neve be slept on.

"Well, it's really a matter of opinion. I love it, there are loads of shops, there's the park, and you are never bored. There's always something going on." Alex explained to Ginny, who looked very interested.

"Are there any magical stuff in New York?" asked Ginny.

"No, but there's always some sort of Wizard Fair going on in Texas, and places like that." Alex said.

"I heard your family owns a sandwich shop. Do you have to work there all the time?" Ginny asked, whilst examining Alex's eyes, wondering if they were contacts or a spell.

"Yea. It's ok, though. I mainly bribe my brother with a new pair of sneakers or something." Ginny looked interested at that part, which Alex found kinda strange.

"You bribe your brother? What do your parents say?"

"nothing. I don't tell them. Though Justin normally does. He's one of those know-it-all brothers who have to be perfect." Groaned Alex.

"sound's like Percy. So, you have two brothers. Are they all Wizards? Your parents too?" Geez, these questions are getting annoying, thought Alex.

"my brothers are. My Parents aren't though. Well, my dad was a wizard, but my mum isn't."

"what? So…uuh…" Ginny was now very confused.

"basically, because America is so big, we have to cut down the number of wizards, so when the youngest child is about 15, there's this competition, between the siblings to see who gets to keep their powers. One kid will win the other kids powers, but the kids who lost their powers can still have children who are wizards. But, if you win the competition and fall in love with a mortal, non-wizard, you have to pass your powers down to one of your siblings. My dad won the competition, but fell in love with Mum, so he had to give up his powers. So his brother, my uncle, got them and has been creating mischief ever since." Wow, that was one long paragraph, thought Alex. If I were human, I'd be panting by now!

"like what?" great, more questions.

"Well, uuh…..the best one he's done is create Shakira." Alex noticed Ginny go in for another question "Not a replica or anything. He's the real Shakira."

After even more questions, the talk then moved onto relasionships.

"I've never really gone out with someone," confessed Ginny. "but I would love to!"

"it is really fun, untill they get sick of you and rip your heart apart."

"So how many people have you gone out with?" Ginny asked.

"uuh…well. Riley and Dean, both mortals, (sees a confused look on Ginny's face). Non-wizards. Ronald Longcape Jr, wizard, son of Ronald Longcape, evil guy. uuh…oh, Manny Kin, he was a mannequin I animated to get back at Riley. And…oh. Mason. He was a werewolf. He was then turned into a wolf." Alex started to look sad, and she reckoned that if she was human, she would be in tears by now. "he gave me this necklace. (points to it)."

"wow, is that a True Love necklace?"

"yes. He told me to take it off, so I could forget him, but I couldn't." Alex was almost crying now, though she can't.

Ginny was looking uncomfortable, like it was all her fault. She glanced over at Hermione, who was _still_ reading her book.

"Anyway," Alex changed the subject, noticing how uncomfortable Ginny was, "what tricks do you normally play on your teachers?"

"oh, we don't. we always work hard, especially in fourth year and above, cos that's when you work for your O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s. but we do get to play around in the last lessons of term, except History of Magic, Transfiguration and Potions. We are getting a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, though, so I'm not sure about that."

"what?" Alex asked, though she still knew the answer. At least they thought she was human. As Alex glanced outside, she noticed the sun was shining brightly. No rain though, which was an upside, but she still glowed. The advantage of being only part vampire was not only the pretty eyes, but the fact that when you step into the sun you don't sparkle, you just have a magical glow, but people rarely spot it.

"oh, I forgot that you don't know anything about the school. We'll tell you on the train, it will take up the time."

"Oh, ok. Sounds great. Anyway, wanna hear what I once did to my math teacher?"

"yea, ok!" Ginny started to wonder how Alex would get away with using the wrong spells at school.

"so, I walked in late, and my math teacher, Mr Gregors started to yell at me for being late, so I turned him into a golden retriever!"

"Oh My God! That's so much better than what Fred and George do. Haa haa!" Ginny laughed so much she fell of the bed, which Alex found weird, seing as she hadn't even started the funny part.

"What do we do?"

standing in the doorway were two boys who looked excactly like one another. They seemed identicle to the last freckle. Alex already knew how to tell them apart, George smelt of socks and cheeseburgers, whilst Fred smelt like old Cologne and toothpaste.

"hi there," said Fred. "You must be Alex."

"yea. And you are…" Alex asked, laughing silently to herself. George was having a lot of fun staring at her chest.

"We're Gred" they said together.

"anyway, what do we do?" George had finally pulled his eyes off Alex.

"Oh, that time you locked all the teachers in the staff room, and then you realised Dumbledore was standing behind you and you all had a good laugh." Ginny explained.

"oh yea! Heh, that was funny." Said Fred.

"so, what did you do, uuh…." George stood there trying to remember Alex's name.

"Alex. And I turned my math teacher into a golden retriever. We played fetch a lot in class. It was fun," repeated Alex.

"well, you wouldn't get away with that at Hogwarts. Unless your names are Fred or George Weasley." said a voice from the corner.

Alex turned to see that the bushy haired girl had abandoned her book and was staring at them. She had also noticed Alex's eyes. "and if you even tried to do that at Hogwarts you'd get detention."

"Oh, I've had my fair share of them. Infact, when I went to Wiz-Tech I had to bang the board rubbers together. Those j's are evil! I'm Alex, by the way."

"Hermione," said Hermione, "and I love your eyes. Are they contacts, or a spell, or what?"

"no, I was born with them. They're really unusual, but I love them." That wasn't a lie, she was born with them…when she became a vampire.

"wow. If you were older, I'd hit on you right now!" Fred exclaimed.

"not before I would!" retorted george.

"sorry boys, I'm kinda still getting over a serious relationship" Alex said.

"oh. Sorry." Fred apologized. George, however was wondering what happened, while staring at her breasts.

"Oi guys, mum says Dinner is ready and who the hell are you?" Ron Weasley had arrived, and spotted Alex.

"Hey, I'm Alex, the new girl. You must be Ron?" Alex extended a hand, whilst zaping on a monecle and a mustache.

"hey, cool. Yea, I'm Ron. Mum wants you lot down now, Charlie's started on the chicken."

As they desended the stairs, Alex caught the scent of six other people. One she already knew, Molly, with her warm and homey smell. She scented someone who smelt of burns and dragon hide, who she guessed was Charlie, who worked with Dragons. Another smelt of sand, biscuits and underground tunnels, who was Bill, the Code-Breaker at some wizard bank. One person smelt of pristine offices and suits, Percy. There was another scent of offices, only more messy, and shabby robes, who must be the Weasley's Dad, Arthur. The final smell was unlike anything Alex had encounterd before, a mix of musty air, freshly cut grass and a haunted history, which could only be one boy, Harry Potter. All Alex knew about him was that he was famous for something.

"Hello, you must be Alex. I'm Ron's Dad, you can call me Arthur." The moment she walked through the door her hand was shook by a balding red-head. "This is Bill, my son who works at Gringotts in Egypt." Bill gave her a small wave and said 'Hey.' . He looked quite cool, he had an earring, his hair was tied back into a loose ponytail and he had a big bulky ring on each finger. "my other son Charlie, he works with Dragons in Romania." Charlie was stuffing bread into his mouth, so he didn't speak, but he nodded towards Alex. "my other son Percy, he works for the Ministry."

Percy stood up, walked over to Alex and shook her hand like she was the president. "I'm sure you'll love Hogwarts. It's the best Wizarding school in Britain." He said.

"It's the only Wizarding school in Britain, Big Head." George shouted across the table.

Everyone, including Alex, broke down into laughter, mainly because Percy had turned purple, and mainly because Mrs Weasley was laughing too. Which was odd, because she never laughed at Percy.

"Hi." Came a voice from Alex's left. She turned to see Harry Potter. Harry was one of those boys who everyone would class as a handsome geek back in New York. He had messy black hair, startling green eyes hiding behind a pair of round glasses, and a kind smile. Looking towards his forehead, Alex saw a lightning shaped scar just above his left eye.

"I'm Hedwig. I mean, Harry. My owl's Hedwig." Harry blushed a little, and Alex heard a snigger from Ron.

"I'm Alex. I have no owl." She smiled at him, and he smiled back.

"sit down dear, and help yourself" Molly had come back into the kitchen with a new plate of bread, as Charlie had eaten the previous one.

After a wonderful Dinner of roast chicken, potatoes and other amazing foods, Alex excused herself to the bathroom, where she called Harper. This took a while, 'cos there was barely any signel.

"oh my gosh hi Alex!" Harper sounded happy.

"hey. I have to keep this short, cos they think in in the bathroom. Basically, I cant."

"can't what?" Harper had evidently heard the tone of Alex's voice.

"stay here. They all remind me too much of Mason, except I'm the only dog."

"Alex, you have to stay there. Imagine what that professor guy would do."

"I know. It's just too hard. Harper, have you heard anything?"

"no. but I promise I will let you know if I do. How do I get in touch with you when you're at school?"

"send an owl. God. Why can't they just use cell phones? It would be so much quicker!"

"dunno. I have to go now Alex."

"ok. I'll pop round soon."

"cool. see ya"

_if you're thinking this was long, it used to be longer. untill my computer failed._

_Please review. I would give you a preview, but ive got too much work at the moment….sorry xxx_

_I promise the next chapter will be along faster!_

_Hatselena_


End file.
